I dedicate this to you
by SweetHeart33
Summary: At the end of Shadow Kissed Rose never sees Lissa before she leaves. Instead she leave a tape with a voice message on it.Will Lissa be calm enough to listen or be mad enough not to? Better than it sounds. Full Summary inside. First fanfic be nice please!
1. I want to dedicate this to

**Authors note - I dedicate this to….**

Hey everyone sorry this isn't a new chapter (don't worry I'm already working on it), but I just wanted to go ahead and give a shout out to one of the best teachers I've ever had. was my 7th grade English teacher, and I would like to like to dedicate this story to you. , you taught me so much and made me enjoy writing, I still have every single one of my journals I wrote in that class . I promised you a few years ago that id dedicate my first story to you and I am fulfilling that promise now. Feel free to read and review. I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it.


	2. Time to leave

Full Summary : At the end of Shadow Kissed Rose never sees Lissa before she leaves. Instead she leave a tape with a voice message on it. Lissa is so mad at Rose for leaving she never listens to it…Until one day Lissa hears a rumor that Rose is dead. Will Lissa listen to the tape now that Rose is gone? And that's on this mysterious tape? Song fic

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

Time to leave

(Rose .)

I can't believe I am really about to leave the one place I have always called home, but I have to. Ever I found out Dimitri had been turned strigoi I couldn't just sit here doing nothing, I had to fulfill my promise to him, and I'd have to leave Lissa to do it. I felt bad leaving her, but this was something I had to do on my own. For the first time in my life I was going to do something just for me. The thing is that I can't say goodbye to her in person, shed just find a way to get to stay, and I couldn't have that happen. So here I sit in my room trying to find a way to say goodbye, finally after a few more minutes I figured it out. I got off my bed and made my way to my desk where I kept my tape recorder and the black tapes.

I put the black tape in the recorder and pressed the record button and began pouring my heart out. I knew she going to pissed but I only hope that she would be calm long enough to listen to this.

****LATER THAT NIGHT******

Bags packed and in the trunk of the cab I was taking to the airport I took one last look around my room, and watched s a million memories ran through my head. Suddenly feeling like I was going to suffocate if I stayed any longer I set the tape and tape player on my bed, as I turned I saw a stack of sticky notes on the night stand .Quickly I grabbed on and wrote PLAY ME on the note and stuck it to the tape. On impulse I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote a quick letter.

After that I walked quickly out of the building and headed to the main gate where the cab was waiting for me. I got in the car, and as we were going down the academy drive way I turned and looked out the window and said a final goodbye to the place I had called home for 18 years.


	3. Wheres Rose?

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

Where`s Rose?

(Lissa POV)

I was walking with Christian to Rose`s dorm to look for her, it had been almost a whole day and no one had seen her. Christian and I started by the stairs and walked until her got to her door.

"Rose, are you in there?" I called

No answer

"ROOOOOSEEEE!" I called again, starting to knock a little frantically.

No answer.

"ROSE! OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW ! YOUR SCARING ME!" Now I was full on yelling and pounding on the door.

Still no answer. Finally fed up Christian told me to move, and with all his strength he ran into the door, knocking it down. I stepped in and let out a small gasp as I looked around. There was very few things left her, but then I looked a little more closely and in the center of her bed I saw a piece of paper, a tape, and a player. The letter read.

Lissa,

I decided to leave the academy. I'm sorry. I love you. Goodbye

Rose.

P.S. listen to the tape and everything will be explained.

I could feel my face getting red with fury. How could she just leave me like that ? I though she loved me! I thought she was my sister! Christian could tell I seething inside and grabbed me into a hug squeezing me tight he spoke calming words into my ears.

"Calm down Lis. You know she wouldn't do this without having a reason to" he said

"A reason?," I screamed breaking out of his arm," What reason is good enough to leave your bestfriend, your SISTER, and every other person who loves you? Please tell me what could be so important she would leave the academy without even telling me or anyone goodbye?" By this point angry tears were spilling down my face, and I collapsed on to the floor. Christian rushed over and pulled me into another hug. I held him tight while I cried out all the fury and pain I was feeling.


	4. Time gone by

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

**A/N by this time Lissa and everyone has graduated and have moved to court **

Time gone by

(Lissa POV)

It's been almost a year since Rose left and I miss her more with every passing day. Especially today though.

"Lissa come on cheer up you know she wouldn't want you to be sad. Not today." Mia , one mine and Rose`s good friends, said

"I know its just…This is my wedding day she should have been here for this!" I said to her

"I know Lissa, I know. We all wish she never left. WE all miss her. You aren't alone in that." She said.

I knew that other people missed Rose too, but they just could never understand. No one was as close to Rose as I was. No one loved her as much as I did. I still couldn't understand why she would leave. I know that her letter said the tape would explain everything but I couldn't bring myself to listen to it. Despite how much I missed her I was still too mad and hurt to listen to it. I don't know if I`ll ever listen to it.

*****A Couple Days Later*****

Me and Christian were walking to the cafeteria for breakfast when we walked passed a depressed looking Alberta.

"Alberta?" I called. She looked up.

"Yes, Princess?" she said

"What's the matter? And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lissa?" I asked her

"I'm sorry Lissa. Ummm before I tell you maybe we should go to my office before I tell you anything." Alberta was looking anywhere but at me while she told me this. Hesitating I said

"Ok"

While Alberta led the way to her office I held on tight to Christian`s hand trying to figure out what she could possibly want to tell me that would make her so sad. The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. There was only one thing she could possibly want to talk about.

Rose.


	5. Wilted Rose

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

Wilted Rose

We walked into Alberta`s office and sat down, Alberta in her chair behind her desk, me and Christian in the chairs in front of it. It was silent for a few moments before I had finally had enough of the suspense.

"Alberta what is it you want to tell me?" I asked

"Well, Lissa, we have some news on Rose." Alberta said

I shot up out of my chair. "What? Did you find her? Where is she? Is she ok?" I was shooting questions at her with barely a breathe in between.

"Lissa calm down let her speak." Christian said pulling me down to sit in his lap. Instantly I calmed down taking a deep breath and looking at Alberta.

"Princess.." "Lissa" I interrupted her, she shot me a small smile before nodding and continuing

"Lissa, we found Rose in *******, Russia." Alberta started, but I interrupted her again.

"Russia? What was she doing in Russia" I asked her

" I don't know why she was there Lissa .But whatever it was didn't work out in her favor." Alberta said

"What do you mean?" I asked. I was getting nervous, and truthfully a little scared.

"I mean that we found her. But …"

"But what?" I asked

"But we found her dead." Alberta said her voice suddenly cold.


	6. The Tape Message

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

The Tape Message

(Lissa POV)

After Alberta gave us the news about Rose, Christian and I walked back to our room in silence. Once inside I fell to my knees sobbing, Christian kneeled down and moved me so he could place me on his lap while he held me close. I don't know how long we sat there on the floor, but after I finally calmed down I remembered the tape Rose left me. Even though I was mad she left I still brought the tape with us when we moved to court. I jumped up off Christian lap and ran to the nightstand hurriedly opening the drawer.

"Ummm... Lis what are you doing?" Christian asked, looking completely confused

"I`m getting the tape. I think it's finally time I listened to it." I said looking at him

"Are you sure Lis?" He asked

"Yes, I need to know exactly why she left me" I said earnestly

"Ok Lis, let me just get the player." Christian said walking into our closet and coming out with the tape player.

Taking a deep breath I put the tape in the player and pressed play , and listened while Rose`s voice sounded out of the speakers.

"Hey Lis,

I know you're probably furious with me right now, but I hope you know that I'm sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye. But I couldn't see you before I left, one look at you and I know I wouldn't have been able to go. You would've convinced me to stay for you. But I just couldn't stand here and watch while you get to live a life I only wish I could have. I hope you realize how lucky you are. You get to live everyday not worrying it's going to be your last, you get to be out in the open with the man you love more than anything, you get to have a life of you own, without someone else's thoughts in your head. I don't mean to make you feel bad for being happy or living your life, but understand that this is how I felt, and I just couldn't do it anymore.

Being here without seeing Dimitri every day, ready to help me is just too painful. I know I'm probably not making a whole lot of sense right now so I'll just go ahead and explain everything. See me and Dimitri….we were in love. O Lis we loved each other so much, and I'm truly surprised no one, especially you, picked up on it. The attraction had been there from the very beginning, but once I stopped hating him for bringing us back to the academy I got to know him better. And the better I got to know him the more I fell in love with him. But that's not all Lissa … then night of the ambush on campus we made love. It was amazing, and beautiful in every way. I only wish I could have told you when it happened, but we HAD to keep our relationship a secret. I'm so sorry for not telling you, I hope that someday you`ll understand and forgive me.

Anyways I also wanted to tell you that no matter, **wherever I go**; I'll always love you and consider you my best friend, no, scratch that, my sister. Throughout the years we have been through so much together and I will never forget those times .I will forever cherish our time spent together as I hope you do. Another thing let everyone else know I love them… so much. More than they can imagine. Especially my mom, Alberta..Even Fire boy, I mean Christian*a small chuckle comes through the speaker* Lis, there is so much more I want to say but I simply don't have the time , _so I dedicate this _song_ to you_.

Here we are now

Everything is about to change

We face tomorrow as we say goodbye to yesterday

A chapter ending but the stories only just begun

A page is turning for everyone

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever I go

So excited I can barely even catch my breath

WE have each other to lean on for the road ahead

This happy ending is the start of all our dreams

And I know your heart is with me

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Its time to show the world we've got something to say

A song to sing out loud we'll never fade away

I know I'll miss you but we'll meet again someday

We'll never fade away

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me

So I'm moving on

Letting go

Holding on to tomorrow

I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be

We might be apart but I hope you always know

You'll be with me wherever I go

Wherever, wherever I go

Remember, just because I am not always going to be with you, I will always love you and ill forever protect you **wherever I go** you can count on that."

By the end of the message I was bawling my eyes out in to Christian`s shirt. I cant believe I was so mad at her for so long. I wish I could tell her that I forgive her, and how much I have missed her. With that thought I drifted off to sleep.


	7. Im horrible

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING!**

**A/N I just want to thank all my readers for their support. I am a new fanfiction writer so everyone`s support is very much appreciated. Thanks again, and keep reading!**

"How could I not have…?

(Lissa POV)

By the end of the message I was crying so hard I barely noticed it when Christian pulled me into a hug. All my thoughts were filled with guilt, how could I have not noticed she loved Dimitri? She was my best friend how did I not notice how much pain she was in? My thoughts were interrupted by Christian.

"Lissa, honey, please tell me what is going through that beautiful head of yours." He said in a soft voice.

"How could I have not seen how happy she was when she was around him? How did I not see the pain in her eyes every time we talked about his death? Oh I know why. I was too busy focusing on you. Too busy thinking about how I was affected by everything, that I never even noticed that my best friend was in pain. I didn't deserve to have someone as brave and strong and amazing as her in my life, I don't deserve to have you and to have you treat me so well .Even now that she`s gone all I`m thinking about is how much I`m hurting. Geez, I'm a horrible person." I said feeling a little of spirits darkness seeping into me.

"Lissa, Lissa, honey you are not a horrible person." Christian said

I scoffed

"You are NOT a horrible person. Do you understand me? Rose wanted you to be happy and she never blamed you for being happy." He was trying to reassure me, but I wouldn't look at him , I didn't believe a word he was saying, and he could tell.

"Lissa! Look at me!", but I wouldn't. Finally he just grabbed my face and forced me to.

"You are not a bad person. You are amazing, sweet, caring, you have an amazing soul. No look at me!" I had turned my face away.

"Lissa, I love you more than anything in this whole world, and Rose loved you just as much, if not more, and she wouldn't want you to be so sad right now. I know you loved her and miss her, but you know what Lis, that will never go away," I listened contently from my spot on his lap. "Honey," he said lifting my chin to look me in the eyes "Rose wouldn't want you to be sad about her death; she would've wanted you to celebrate her life."

"I know your right. It's just so hard to believe she`s gone. I'll be fine I just need time, most likely a lot of it, so please don't give up on me" I said starting to cry again

"Shh, I`ll never leave you Lis. I`ll always be here for you, no matter what you can count on that. I love you." Those words were the last ones I heard before drifting off into a deep sleep.


	8. How are they?

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! **

How are they?

(Lissa POV)

I woke up on my bed instead of the couch I had fallen asleep on. A slight rustling noise coming from the bathroom made me turn just in time to see Christian come out.

"Hey" he said in a small voice

"Hey" I said in the same tone

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly

"I feel a little bit better actually" I said

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, really" I offered him a small smile. Suddenly a thought hit me that caused me to gasp slightly.

"What?" he asked

"I just remembered we have to go tell everyone…About Rose..." I said my voice trailing off

"Don't worry about that I already told them this morning while you were asleep." He said

"Oh. How`d they take it?" I asked

"They took it pretty well, or as well as can be expected anyway." He said

"What do you mean" I asked

"Well, Eddie was, of course, crushed to have lost another friend. I called Mia to tell her, and she broke down crying on the phone, but she`s with her dad so she`ll be ok. Adrian, well he reacted the way I thought he would. He just went straight into his room, grabbed a bottle of Russian Vodka and came out and just started chugging it right there." Christian explained

"Wow." I said

"Yeah" Christian mumbled

"Do you think he`ll be ok?" I asked

"I don't know Liss, but he is gonna need us, his friends, now more than anything. We all know how much he loved Rose, and he`s gonna feel her lose greatly. I just hope he doesn't return to his old ways." He said

"Yeah I know what you mean. Maybe we should have a night out. All of us. Eddie, Mia, Adrian, You and me. Now that we know just how much Rose loved to sing we should take a karaoke night in her honor." I said

"That`s a great idea, honey" Christian said softly

"Thanks," I said giving him a small kiss on the cheek "Ok, now we need to go check on Adrian and make sure he hasn't drunk himself to death yet."


	9. Half of me is missing

Half of me is missing

**DISCLAIMER! I own nothing!**

**A/N I decided to try my hand at writing in another characters POV. Tell me what you think **

(Adrian POV)

"Adrian!" I heard a vice scream from the other side of my door, but I ignored it.

"Adrian, come on! Answer the door please!" I recognized the voice as Lissa`s. Grunting I picked up my bottle of vodka, got off my bed and mumbled "I'm coming". After stumbling a few times I finally made it to my door. I opened it to a splotchy faced, puffy eyed Lissa, and a concerned looking Christian.

"Adrian," Lissa said in a gasp "Adrian, why does it smell like pure liquor in here?"

"Because, cousin, I haven't really been consuming anything else." I said, my words slightly slurred.

"Oh Adrian. Why are you acting like this?" she said, her voice a little shakey.

"Oh I don't know, could it be that I just heard that the love of my life is dead and we don't know how it happened?" I asked Lissa, sarcasm coloring my words.

"Adrian I know you loved Rose, but I also know that she wouldn't have wanted you to go back to your old ways, and I know you know that too. Please Adrian doesn't let the darkness have you. I know you're hurting, but we all are." She said in a pleading voice.

"No Lissa you don't understand. I feel like half of me is missing! How would you feel if you lost Christian? Would you be perfectly fine with it? And to top it off if you didn't know how he died? Tell me you would be calm! Look me in the eyes and tell me that you would be perfectly okay with accepting that!" by the end of my little speech I was sobbing so hard I could barely hold myself up.

"Adrian," I heard Christian say "I understand what you mean. I get what you're saying when you say that it's like half of you is missing. We all do. All of us have lost so much and losing Rose is the last thing we ever wanted to happen. She wasn't just the love of your life Adrian. You weren't the only one that lost somebody important when she died. I lost a battle partner, a good friend, but most importantly I lost my little sister. I know Rose and I fought all the time, but she was my family too, I loved her and losing her feels like losing my parents all over again. Rose was family to Eddie, Lissa, and me, but you don't see any of us drowning ourselves in alcohol."

I was listening contently, and absorbing all that he said, really trying to understand. Finally I sighed "Ok Christian I get your point. I know I'm not the only person that has lost someone, but it just hurts so much." My voice caught on another sob.

"I know Adrian, I know "I heard Lissa say as she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight.

After a few minutes I got myself together and stood up (I had fallen on the couch sometime during my crying fit) from my spot on the couch, sighed and went over to the closet to pull out some suit cases.

"Adrian, what are you doing" I heard Lissa ask

"After Rose`s funeral there won't really be anything left for me here, so ima just go back home to court , and spend some time there." I said in a weak voice

"Oh don't give me that Adrian! You know that you will always have a place here. With us. Rose may be gone but we are still your family too. We all know just how much the Queen hated Rose, so won't be the greatest support system and your parents, no offense, aren't really that much better. It's best that you are here with us. People who understand what you are going through and are going to be there for you." Lissa said. I was surprise by her determination to get to stay here.

"Ok, cousin, I`ll think about it." I said

"See that you do." She said

"Ok, well if you`re done here can you both leave, so I can get some sleep." I said .Lissa gave me a skeptical look.

"Really! I`m gonna get some sleep. The funeral is set for tomorrow and I know it`s going to be a long day, so if really like to get some rest."I said

"Ok I guess. Oh and Adrian after the funeral me and Christian were thinking about taking the group out to Rose`s favorite karaoke club in town. She was a crowd favorite and I`d like to honor her there. They were already informed of her death. We told her it was a car crash…The people there loved her and that that it would be a good idea to have a night dedicated to her. Only close family and friends will be allowed into the club" Lissa said softly

"Sure I guess that sounds good….." I said my voice trailing off

"Ok, well, get some rest. I`ll see you tomorrow." She said before her and Christian took their leave. As soon as they left I went around the cabin and turned off all lights, except my bathroom light so I could see, and made my way to my bedroom. Once there I changed into more comfy clothes, go under the covers, and cried thinking about all the times I shared with Rose. I`m gonna miss you little dhampir, I love you more than anyone will ever know. With that thought I feel into deep sleep thinking about the love of my life and how I will never be "invading" her dreams again.


	10. The funeral

**DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING **

The Funeral

(Lissa POV)

I woke up to someone shaking me.

"Lissa, babe, come on wake up its time to get ready." I heard Christian`s soft voice.

"Time to get ready for what?" I asked

"Lissa its Rose`s funeral today. Remember?" he asked

"Oh yeah." I said my voice weak.

"Come on we only have a couple hours before we have to meet everyone." Christian said

"Ok. Um, who all are we meeting up with?" I asked

"Eddie, Adrian, Mia came into town today so we are meeting her too, oh and Rose`s parents." He added the last part in a whisper

"Whoa, wait, what do you mean** parents**?" I asked

"Um well her mom came in this morning for the funeral, and so did her dad." He said

"Her dad? Rose never met her dad," I screamed "So he finally decides to take an interest in her now that she`s dead?" To say that I was mad was an understatement; I was straight up pissed off.

"Lissa, calm down. His dad wanted to be in her life but Janine kept him from Rose." Christian explained gently

"And how do you know this?" I snapped

"Because I talked to him and Janine when I ran into them on my way here." He said

"Oh ,well, we can't believe everything they say." I said

"Why not?" he asked

"Well Janine lied to Rose her whole life about her father, and her dad, whatever his name is, went along with it." I said

"What`s her dads name anyway?" I added

"Her dad is Abe Mazur. And just because they lied then does not mean they are lying now." He said

"Fine," I sighed "I`ll give them the benefit of the doubt, for Rose, but her memory is the only reason I am not going to give them hell for the pain they caused her."

"Ok Lissa well since you wanted to throw a fit you only have an hour until the service starts." He said

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Well I guess it's a good thing I work well under pressure."

***30 min later ***

Christian and I were walking down the side walk toward where everyone was supposed to meet us (we were meeting everyone at the gym and walking to the church together). As the gym came into view I saw all my friends there, and Rose`s parents, everyone looked so sad. They all had bloodshot eyes and their eyes were puffy from crying, and Janine and Abe looked crushed. Seeing them I softened up on them a little bit.

"Hey everyone." My voice was a little raw from all the crying I had been doing.

"Hey Liss" everyone said

"Well, I guess we should head over to the church we don't want to be late."

I heard a chorus of yes`s and yea`s, and turned around and started walking holding on tight to Christian`s hand. Everyone walked in silence all the way to the church. Once there we saw the doors being held open by a table with programs in them. We all grabbed one and headed inside and to our seats. After a few minutes the preacher came out.

"Morning everyone." He said. There were a few murmurs of "good afternoon".

"We are here today to remember the life of Rosemarie Hathaway …."

***Skipping the part where the preacher talks and going straight to the speeches made by family and friends***

"At this time Rose`s bestfriend, Lissa Dragomir, would like to say a few words." The preacher said. I got up and walked up to the podium, took a deep breathe, turned and faced the congregation.

"Good Morning everyone," I began "As most of you know Rose and I have been like sisters since kindergarten. Because of that we have been through everything together. No matter what we were always there for each other, I was there every time she got in trouble or the rare times when she needed someone`s shoulder to cry on. I was also there for her when she lost one of her other bestfriends, Mason," I paused and had a moment of silence in respect for him "She was there every time I felt like I was losing control over myself, and she was there when my parents died. She listened to me and took us away from the Academy and when we were away she did everything possible to make sure I was safe and cared for. She didn't even care that it caused problems for her when we came back," I smiled to myself as I remembered her dedication and recklessness "But that's just how Rose was. If she loved you, she would give anything for you, even her life, but if she hated you, well, just ask Jesse and Ralf what could happen if were so unfortunate as to be on her bad side," I heard a few small chuckles run through the crowd as I offered Jesse and Ralf a small smile "Rose pretty much gave up her life to protect me, and never asked for anything in return. She was the strongest, funniest, ridiculously reckless, most amazing person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, and I am proud to say that she was my sister." As I brought my speech to a close I felt the tears silently running down my face as I remembered everything about my bestfriend. I cleared my throat to speak again "Now Christian Ozera would like to say a few words". As I was walking back to my seat I passed Christian and said a quiet "good luck".

"Hello everyone," Christian began "Now I know everyone here knows that me and Rose had our differences and fought a lot but underneath all that we loved each other as family. She was the little sister I never had and I loved her as such. Rose was a very strong and brave woman. I`m glad to call her my baby sister."

A few more people (Eddie, Janine, and Adrian) went up and said some short speeches but I kind of spaced them out and went off in my own little world. Every little memory of me and Rose was running through my head like a movie and all I could do was sit there and relive everything. Suddenly, though, the preacher's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"That concludes today's service. If you`ll head over to the gym there will be a small reception. Have a good afternoon."

As Christian and I followed the familiar path to the gym all I could think about was Rose and how the time she spent with us meant the world to us.

**A/N I`d just like to say I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. Things got really crazy and busy in my life for a while and I just didn't have time to write I know that's not much of an excuse but all I can say is I'm sorry. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In case there was any confusion as to what the timeline was for the day of the funeral here it is: Christian woke Lissa up at around 7 in the morning their time. They met up with their group at around 8. They all got to the funeral at 8:15. The funeral started at 8: 20. Speeches began at 9 or 9:10. The funeral ended at around 11. The burial will take place in the next chapter.**


	11. Authors Note

Hey everyone I am so sorry this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to say I am so sorry for not updating in so long; I really have no excuse except lack of inspiration to write. I will be making more of an effort to write and update as much as possible. I will be posting a new chapter later on today, maybe even two :]

~Sweetheart33


	12. Goodbye Rose

Goodbye Rose

**A/N The party/ reception part will be skipped over, because I couldn't really think of what to write for it. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know or write something and send it to me via private message. Thanks, Review, and Enjoy.**

(LISSA POV)

Waking up I remembered the funeral yesterday and that today I would be burying my bestfriend. That thought alone made me want to break down crying. Getting out of the bed I heard a knock at my door, opening the door I realized it was Christian.

"Good Morning my love, how are you this morning?" he asked softly as he walked in.

"I`m alright, I guess." I said, walking forward to wrap my arms around his waist.

"I know today is gonna be hard, but we will get through it together." He said holding me tight.

"Promise?" I hated sounding so vulnerable but no matter how hard I tried to stay strong I could still felt myself falling apart at the seams. I felt him pull back and he looked deep into my eyes he said. "I promise."

"Ok "I sighed

"Ok, now you need to get dressed. We are meeting everyone at the entrance to the grave yard in a couple hours," He said pulling back," I just came by to make sure you were alright."

"Ok, I`ll see you later." I said. Once he left I went to my closet to see what I was going to wear, a few minutes later I decided on my black Melinda dress with my black criss-cross strap heels and black clutch purse (A/N Links to the dress, shoes, and dress on profile). Laying it all out on my bed I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. Once I got out I dried off and put my robe on and plugged my hair drier and curling iron in. As I waited for the curling iron to heat up I started blow drying my hair. After that was done I started quickly, but carefully curling my hair into soft waves.

Next I went out into my room and sat down at my vanity and began putting on my makeup. Creating light and dark brown smokey eye, then lined my eyes with a water proof brown eyeliner pencil, applied a light coat of black waterproof mascara, and using a subtle light pink lip gloss. Once I was done with that I went over to my bed and slipped on my dress, strapped on the heels, and stuck some lip gloss, eyeliner, a small mirror and my phone in there.

Finally ready I stood in front of the mirror, and standing there I let my mind wander to all the times me and Rose got ready for dances and other events together. She always told me I was beautiful but I hardly believed her. I mean look at her, a drop dead gorgeous girl that any guy would kill to call his. Then look at me, a typical Moroi girl, there really wasn't anything special about me, except my bloodline of course. Anyway as I said before, Rose always told me I was beautiful and that I needed to show off my looks more than I did. Looking in the mirror I didn't see that self-conscience little girl anymore. I saw a strong, confident woman looking back at me. I saw someone Rose would have been proud to call her best friend, and that alone made me smile. A real smile… the first true smile that I`d smiled since she left the academy.

A knock at my dorm room door brought me back to reality, and as I turned to answer it I kept that smile on my face. Opening the door I saw it was Christian.

"Hey Liss-," his voice broke off as he took a look at me, "Wow! You look absolutely amazing Liss"

"Thanks," I said blushing as I looked at him up and down, checking out his suit, "You don't look so bad yourself"

"Thanks you." He said looking down while he slightly blushed. (A/N Link to pic on profile)

"Ok, let's get going we have to meet everyone across campus in 20 min. And that's about how long it will take us to walk there." I said grabbing my clutch of my bed. We walked out of my room, locked my door, and began walking toward the grave yard.

********* 20 min. time skip********

"Hey everyone" I said. I heard choruses of "hey" "how are you?" "Hello".

"Are you all ready?" Christian asked softly

"As ready as we can ever be" Eddie said quietly

"Ok well let's go in. We are supposed to meet the priest, and graveyard crew at Rose`s grave site" I said. We all walked in silence through the maze of graves towards where Rose`s grave is going to be. After a few minutes of walking we finally reached Roses' grave site, and saw the priest and graveyard crew waiting with her casket (A/N Link to pic on profile). Seeing the casket just sitting there on the ground in front of me made my eyes tear up all over again, I grabbed hold of Christian`s hand and held on as tight as I could, and he gave my hand a quick squeeze.

After a few moments of silence the priest began to speak.

"Good afternoon you all," he said "we are here today to bury Rosemarie Hathaway ….." Just like yesterday I pretty much tuned out everything he said. I was only brought back to reality when I felt Christian tug on my arm, bringing me with him as him and the rest of our friends walked forward, reached down to grab a hand full of dirt and threw it in the ground on top of the casket; which had apparently been lowered into the ground while I was off in my own little world.

As I watched the graveyard crew through the piles of dirt on top of Rose`s casket, there was only one thought that was going through everyone`s heads. Goodbye Rose. We will always love you.


	13. To all my readers out there

To all my readers out there,

I am sooo sorry for not posting anything in a long time. I know how irritating it is when an author doesn't update a story in a long time. I have been in a writing funk for a while + I have been pretty upset because I lost my old flash drive that had a story that I was working on saved on it and the story was about halfway done. The only reason I hadn't posted it yet was because I couldn't figure out how to word the beginning but I had the plot of the middle section all done. I haven't given up on finding it yet though, I am just hoping it is around my house somewhere that I haven't looked yet. Anyway Im posting this authors note because A) I wanted to apologize for the long wait on chapters B) because I wanted to see if you guys had any ideas as to what you wanted me to include in any upcoming chapters PM me or Review to let me know and C) because I recently sort of discovered tumblr and have used it blog about random stuff it is called Its Just Life , so if you have a tumblr you should go look for me and follow me or copy and paste this link ( ) and I recently just opened up a new blog that I am thinking about using for Vlogs or Review videos, and by recently I mean I made it today so it has nothing on it as of yet but the name is My Vlog Spot here is the link ( ) . The reason I am telling you all about my blogs is because I don't know if it is just me but I have always wondered what the authors of my favorite stories are like and what their personality is and such so I was wondering if you guys wanted me to do a sort of Q&A video and post it on My Vlog Spot. Please let me know if you do! Review this chapter with your responses ( Yes or No) and then Review or PM me your questions that you want answered.

Thank you all for reading this and I am soooo sorry that I have been horrible about posting chapters. I am hoping to get back into the swing of things soon. School just started a month and a half ago and since I am a junior this year is extremely important so I might not have all the time in the world for updating but I will try harder I promise!

I love you all!

~ SweetHeart33 (Ashley)


End file.
